We sent more than 2,250 information fliers announcing the analytical services of the CCRC to 14 scientific meetings and conferences in year 7. The fliers with reply postcards attached to request additional information were made available at the registration desks at the meetings. The analytical services offered by the CCRC/Resource Center that are mentioned on the fliers include technical advice, glycosyl composition analysis, glycosyl linkage analysis, one-dimensional NMR analysis, molecular weight determinations, and the opportunity for in-depth collaborative studies. A list of the 14 meetings at which our services were advertised follows. International Glycobiology Symposium, San Diego, California, November/December 1995 Symposium on Pectins and Pectinases, Wageningen, The Netherlands, December 1995 Keystone Conference on Integrins and SignalingH013Events in Cell Biology and Disease, Keystone, Colorado, January 1996 Keystone Conference on Molecular and Development Biology of ExtracellularH015Matrix of Plants, Tamarron, Colorado, January, 1996 Keystone Conference on the Cell Cycle, Taos, New Mexico, January 1996 Keystone Conference on CellH017Biology of Virus Entry, Replication and Pathogenesis, Santa Fe, New Mexico, February 1996 Keystone Conference on Molecular Approaches to the Function ofH019Intercellular Junctions, Lake Tahoe, California, March 1996 96th General Meeting of the American Society for Microbiology, New Orleans, Louisiana, May 1996 ASBMB/ASIP/AAI Joint Meeting, New Orleans, Louisiana, June 1996 FASEB Summer Conference, Principles in Viral, Bacterial, Fungal, and Protozoan Pathogenesis, Snowmass Village, Colorado, June 1996 FASEB Summer Conference, Signal Trandusction in Plants, Copper Mountain, Colorado, June 1996 AGBIOTECH '96 International Conference, Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada, June 1996 Gordon Research Conferences, Plant Senescence and Programmed Cell Death, Plymouth State College, New Hampshire, July 1996 Meeting of the American Society of Plant Physiologists, San Antonio, Texas, July 1996